Teenage Dream
by SarahMarie4321
Summary: After her best friend Ruby moved away, Snow meets David on the first day of School. What will happen when her parents are gone and she only has David to cheer her up


Everyday, I walk threw the dreadful doors of school. Hell is what I call it. I mean who wants to get up at 7 AM and be judged and feel stupid all day. See, I didn't think so. And guess what? Today is the first day of senior year and I couldn't be more happier. Only one thing is missing. My best friend, Ruby. She had to move an hour away and nothing has been the same since. I miss our adventures together. Thank god that there's only a half day of school so I won't have more of the reminder that she isn't here. Anyway, I walked into the office to get my new schedule and saw a face that I never seen before. He had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. You know the kind you can get lost into, Yah that!

"Here you go, Snow." the secretary said.

"Thanks Barb." I said as I smiled.

"Snow? That's a unusual name." The boy said.

"Yah, my parents are unusual anyway. I was born in a blizzard. Well not in a actual blizzard, in a hospital. but you get my point" I replied.

He giggled a little. "Well I love unusual people. I'm David. My parents are usual." He said smiling.

I was melting inside. "Its nice to meet you. If you need any help around the school, i'm your gal. Even though we only have one hallway."

"Hopefully we have some classes together. It would be nice to see a friendly face around here."

"I hope so too." I smirked

I walked out of the office, looked back and waved, then went to my first class. I couldn't think. I was so tired. Staying up til 7 AM and sleeping til 4 PM was my routine in the summer. So now I have to get back into the swing of things. I just had to let my mind wonder and of course it wondered to David. I have never been so curious about one person before. Mrs. Jueneman knocked me out of my thoughts and I had no clue what she said. Just perfect. "Snow, How do you change the lighting of a picture in PhotoShop?" She asked again.

"You have to change the brightness and contrast." I replied.

"Well that's the easy way." She remarked

I spaced out the rest of the period. All I wanted to do is hurry up and get to Art. It's the only class I could let my imagination run wild, well that and English. Romance was key to me and the possibly of finding true love. We are reading the Canterbury Tales and I couldn't be happier because of the possibly of anything happening. Magic was interesting to me. I mean a old hideous woman turning into a beautiful young woman at her whim was amazing to me. Anyway the bell rung and I practically ran to Art. Mrs. Stunkel was one of my favorite teachers. She is laid back and loves to talk to her students about anything. I always get my work done early because I get immersed into my art work.

I walked outside into the warm air to get to the separate building. In the winter I didn't much care for it. Some people would run a slip on their asses because it was 4 degrees outside. My school never likes to close for anything. It's a miracle when Mr. Reese actually decides to close it.

I finally walked in and the first thing I saw was David talking with Mrs. Stunkel. My eyes lit up for some reason. "Keep your cool Snow." I thought to myself.

"I see you met our new student Mrs. Stunkel." I remarked

David looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Snow!" He brightly said.

"I wouldn't take you for an artsy type." I said.

"Well I need a fine arts credit and this was the only class that was a little bit interesting." He said.

Mrs. Stunkel gave him a side eye, something she always does to a negative comment. "So you would be Art I then?" I asked.

"Yup. And I take it you are Art IV."

"Of course. I love art with a passion."

"You are actually my only Art IV, which is shocking actually because I usually have like ten people." Mrs. Stunkel said.

I sat down while David and her were still talking. Other students walked in as well. I saw one of my school friends walk in and sit next to me. "Hey Emma! I haven't seen you in forever!" I remarked.

"I know I was super busy. My parents had me babysitting Henry everyday. Six year olds get into more trouble than you think!" Emma remarked.

"How's Regina and Daniel?" I asked.

"They drove me nuts all summer. They left for business meetings and stuck me with the kid. I had no summer at all."

"Parents will do that to you. I don't have to deal with little kids a lot thank god."

"You will once you have kids. You do want kids right?" Emma asked.

"I want it all. True love, marriage, and kids to have fun with." _With David...Why am I thinking about this...I don't even know if I like him or if he likes me...why? ok shut up and listen to Emma." I thought._

David came over and kindly asked if he could sit by me and I accepted of course. I completely ignored Emma once David started talking. I wasn't doing it on purpose, I just couldn't even hear her speaking.

Hours has passed and I went to two more classes then the day was over. I walked out the doors and thanked the gods that the day was over. Just before I hopped into my car, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was David. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked nervous. "Hey David. What's up?"

"Hey...ummm... I was wondering if I...ummmm could hang out with you... Maybe show me around town. I know it's pretty small but I would love to know where i'm going some of the time."

"David of course! Hop in. Excuse the mess."

"Thanks. I was going to have to walk home anyway. I'll just text my mom and tell her I made a friend and going to hang out with you."

"So what do you want to do?" I said as a backed out of the parking spot.

"We could walk around, Talk..."

"Sounds great. I'll just drop off my car and then I could show you some awesome places around this small place."

"What about your parents?"

"Oh they are hardly home because they have to travel a lot for their jobs but we get together often."

David decided to turn on the radio and one of my favorite songs came on. It was Maps by Maroon 5. I sang along and looked over to see him doing the same. I smiled through the words. _"I'll be following the map that leads to you, the map that leads to you, there's nothing I could do. Following, Following, Following..."_

By the time the song was over we were parked in front of my house. I put my hands into my pockets and began to walk around with him. We passed the goats and horses on the out skirts of town, went to the park, and walked on main street which was hardly ever busy. When the sun began to set, I took him to the dike as we call it. It was a hill that stretched on one side of town. It had a river at the bottom and Ruby and I have had many adventures down there. It was so beautiful watching the sun set on the hill.

We walked up it and sat down and began to talk. "So when do your parents want you home?"

"At 11 PM. My mom is not really strict like some. She knows that she can trust me. She's all I have left of my family. My father and twin brother died. My dad was an alcoholic and drank to the point of almost dying and that's exactly what happened. My mother was depressed for months."

"And your twin brother?"

"He died two weeks after we were born. It was sudden and had no reason. My parents couldn't understand and they kept an eye on me because they were lucky enough to just have us. We were a miracle to them. Maybe that's the reason why my father drank so much. He kept all of his thoughts to himself." He said sadly.

"What was your brothers name?"

"James. Yes I know a very normal name."

I giggled. "I am so sorry David."

"Enough about me. I want to know more about you."

"There's nothing much to really talk about. Like I said my parents aren't really home. My best friend moved away and I just stayed home all summer."

"What are your parents names?"

"Well they aren't normal I can tell you that. Leopold and Eva."

"Leopold?" He laughed.

"I know right. But I love them to death even though they can drive me nuts."

"Where did your friend move to?"

"I'm not sure of the name of the town, but it's an hour away. Hopefully Ruby can come back to visit a lot."

All of a sudden he slipped his hand into mine. "I could keep you company and my mom loves to meet new people."

I smiled and blushed. "I would actually love to have someone to talk to in real life and not over a phone screen."

We made eye contact and slowly moved towards each other. Our lips touched and a small kiss happened. Inside I was screaming. Outside I was as cool as the winter wind. We smiled at each other, then watched the sun set. I laid my head on his shoulder til we couldn't see the sun.


End file.
